ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna Tae
| birth_place = Sacramento, CA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Unknown | family = William Tae Sandra Tae | website = | billed = Sacramento, CA | trainer = LPWL Academy Analicia Morales | debut = May 9th, 2009 }} Arianna Gail Tae (born September 25th, 1987) is a retired American professional wrestler of Korean descent, who is best known for her time in World Wrestling Championship Federation, where she is a former WWCF X Champion, and Wrestling Federation Association, where she is a former two time Tag Team Champion. Arianna was also the wrestling pupil of WWCF Hall of Famer Analicia Morales, and the ex-wife of former WWCF superstar and former X Champion Sate Valence. Wrestling Career Early Career Arianna Tae began her wrestling career during her second and final year of college after convincing her ever-supporting parents to help fund her training. She spent a few weeks in the LPWL academy, working towards her first show but before she got the opportunity to perform she found herself injuring her right knee after her training partner botched a move inside the practice ring. Tae returned to action not too long after and performed in her first independent show, wowing the crowd with her aerial skills and her natural talents. She then began to manage a good number of superstars while better acquainting herself with the business and before she knew it she found herself in her first title match, a fatal four way with three other women. However during the match one of the competitors pushed Arianna off the top turnbuckle and Tae landed awkwardly, injuring her shoulder which not only caused her to lose the match but to be taken out on a stretcher. Following the fatal four way match, Arianna was sidelined for a good four months before finally returning to action, just in time to see the final UWF performance of future WWCF superstar and now current World Champion Analicia Morales. Shortly after the show and after meeting Analicia in person during a fan signing, Arianna started to become better acquainted with her and then found herself taken under Morales' wing and thrown right back into the fray of the wrestling world. Teaming With Evangela/W.F.A. Shortly after being taken under the wing of Analicia Morales, Arianna found herself training for the ring once again and joined Morales when she signed with the WFA. The two formed a tag team known as "The Saviors" and captured captured the WFA Tag Team Championships on two occasions before the company shut down. W.W.C.F./Retirement Arianna Tae was brought into the WWCF by Analicia in late June after Morales showed owner Shane Arianna's old matches and McMahon being impressed by what he saw. However Arianna at the time was still recovering from her knee injury suffered in training and couldn't debut with the company right away. Arianna served as a manager early in her run with the company, managing then-husband Sate to winning the X Championship. A bit after Total Chaos she once again began having problems with Sate and they unfortunately couldn't recover from the constant conflicts, the couple deciding to get a divorce. About a day after the decision was made, Arianna's ex Sate Valence was involved in a car accident just outside of their old Los Angeles home, and as a result of their previous relationship, Arianna was named as the person who will replace Sate as the WWCF X Champion. Tae was also been given Sate's spot in the tag team match he was previously scheduled to compete in which had him teaming with WWCF Legacy Champion David Arnold to face off with Sudden Impact. Arianna had an impressive showing and successful debut, her team coming out with the victory. Following that match Arianna competed in a champion versus champion match against the WWCF United States Champion Lynn Storm, who she defeated in a hard-fought contest. In the months following the WWCF Tribute To The Troops event, Arianna continued competing in the WWCF until her contract expired in early November, which she opted not to renew due to some personal issues. After her last match Arianna decided to retire from the wrestling business. Since retiring, Tae has kept herself away from the spotlight and her current whereabouts are unknown. Personal life Arianna Tae is of Korean descent that was born in Sacramento, California and grew up there as an only child to William and Sandra Tae. Tae is currently known to be single, after having gone through a divorce from her former husband Sate Valence in mid-2009. Wrestling Moves *'Finishing moves' **"Tae-a-Drop" (Straight Jacket Neckbreaker) **"Ari-Rana" (Top Rope Dragonrana) *'Signature moves' **"Scarlet Trap" (Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Armbar) **"Cross-Counter" (Springboard Crossbody) **"Flipping Lotus" (Diving Somersault Legdrop) **"T-K-K" (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker) **"Kit-Kick" (Spinning Crescent Kick) **"Ari-Sault" (Diving Moonsault) Championships and Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Championship Federation' **WWCF X Champion (1 Time) *'Wrestling Federation Association' **WFA Tag Team Champion (2 Time) Category:Retired wrestlers Category:WWCF Alumni